


Fun

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Making Out, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Peter hates partying but Loki loves it and he wants Peter to just have fun even if that means having a foursome with two hot guys.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment 💋

Peter felt odd as Loki pulled him into the night club. “Don’t you think I’m a bit young to be here?” Peter asked.

Loki looked over his shoulder. “You’re 18 right?”

“Yes but–”

Loki lifted his finger. “Then you’re okay.”

Peter wanted to scream as his Norwegian friend pulled him pass the dance floor and to the bar. Loki ordered two Jolly Rancher Jello shots. He slid a green one to Peter.

“Loki I can’t!”

Loki raised his brow and downed his in one go. “I can.”

Peter crinkled his nose and squeezed his nostrils together with his pointer finger and thumb. He downed his shot tasting it all. “Ew.”

“Oh you’ll get use to it,” Loki says giving Peter a kiss in the head. He looked over Peter’s shoulder and smiled.

Peter turned around and noticed a blonde guy dancing up on some random twink. He looked back at Loki knowing he had his mind set on the rather attractive man. “Have fun.” Loki said leaving Peter.

“Wait what?” But it was too late. Loki was already pulling the much taller man towards him and letting him feel him up as they danced. The other guy the blonde was dancing with rolled his eyes and left.

Peter turned back around and looked down at his empty shot glass.

“Hello Tony,” said the bartender to a patron. Peter could smell really expensive cologne as he picked at the bowl of cherries that was used for drinks. He popped one in his mouth.

“Hello, Rhodey,” The Tony guy said. “The usual.”

The bartender went straight to making his drink. Peter grabbed a handful of cherries before he heard a little laugh. He looked over to the Tony guy. He was older but not gross old. He was kind of hot. Peter felt his face go red blending in with the red stained around his lips from the cherries.

“Yeah?”

“Those arent for eating,” Tony said.

“What are you gonna do, sue me?” Peter asked channelling his inner Loki.

“I mean I could since I own the place.”

Peter raised a brow. “Was that suppose to scare me?”

Tony raised a brow and blinked surprised.

“Bye.” Peter said getting up to leave. The man quickly grabbed Peter’s wrist. “Hey!”

The man smiles. “How about you stay?”

Peter glared at him, his eyes tracing over the man’s features.

“I’ll buy you a drink.”

“No thanks,” Peter said yanking his arm away. “I’ll be fine.”

Tony smirked and bit his lip. “Well aren’t you a little minx.”

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. “Gross.” He turned and walked away.

Tony watched with a smirk as Peter walked away to his friend.

Peter quickly grabbed Loki away. Loki gasped and yelled out annoyed. “I was dancing with that cute guy. He’s Norwegian too.”

“Good for you. I want to go home!” Peter felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked up to see the blonde with his arm around both Loki and him. “Um hello?”

“Your friend looks really young,” the blonde said with a genuinely sweet smile.

Peter couldn’t help but smile back. “Um yeah. We gotta go.”

“Why?” The blond asked with a pout. “My name is Thor by the way.”

“Um Peter,” Peter said.

“Thor don’t you think Peter is cute?” Loki asked smushing Peter’s face.

Thor smirked and Peter felt his face go red. “Very.” 

“Um…” Peter looked to Loki who smiled at him.

“Peter I was thinking,” Loki said. “Thor is hot and so are we and quite frankly you arent getting any action anytime soon–”

“Okay wow,” Peter said offended.

“—so I was thinking, along with Thor, why don’t you join us.”

Peter looked confused. He looked at Thor and then Loki. “In what?”

“Thor was thinking he could take on both of us.”

“I mean he's pretty big and I don't wanna fight him–”

“Oh my god!” Loki sighed. “He wants to fuck us.”

Peter’s eyes go wide hoping no one heard but it wouldn’t have mattered since they were surrounded by drunks anyways. “Loki!”

“Oh come on,” Loki said hitting Peter’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.”

“I can’t I have…”

“You have what?”

“I have work in the morning.”

Loki tilted his head. “Did you really say that?”

Peter nodded nervously.

“How about this?” Loki asked petting Peter’s head. “If you join us I’ll pay for your Netflix for a month.”

“No way,” Peter retorted.

“Four.”

Peter looked at the God-like blond then to his friend. “I want more than that.”

“Ugh I’ll clean the whole apartment for four weeks.”

“And?”

“And I won’t ask anything else from you again.”

Peter raised his brow. “I better not regret this.”

Loki’s smile became bright. Thor let out a cheer and kissed Peter’s face his beard scratching against Peter’s smooth face.

“Hey kid.” Peter turned to see the man from the bar.

“Oh my god,” Peter said. “What?”

The older man held up Peter’s phone. “Is this yours?”

Peter reached out for it trying to snatch it away but the man pulled his arm back. “You seem to having fun.”

“You’re hot for an old man,” Loki said looking him up and down.

Peter groaned. “He says he owns the place.”

Loki lit up. “Old, hot, and rich. Are you a sugar daddy?”

Peter wanted to crawl under a table and die. He couldn’t believe he agreed to do a threesome with him. But this Tony guy was just ...

“Young, foreign, and hot,” Tony said looking Loki up and down, analyzing every curve and edge of Loki's extremely attractive body. “Now Peter is it?” He asked looking at Peter putting arm on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a cute friend?”

Peter made a face. “Um I don't know you.”

“But I know you three are about to have sex in my club…”

“How do you know we’re gonna be in here?” Peter asked with his hand on his hip.

“Well…” Loki said biting his lip. “Um you see Peter….”

“No!” Peter protested.

“Well as hot as he is I’m not bringing him to our apartment, ” Loki said. “And I’m not paying for a hotel.”

“Cheap ass,” Peter scowled.

Tony grabbed at Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. “Now aren’t you a little fireball.”

“I’ll show you a fucking fire–”

“You blondie!” Tony said cutting Peter off to talk to Thor. Peter opened his mouth but a gasp only came out.

Thor lifted his hand. “Aye!”

“So I hear you’re gonna take on both of them,” Tony said.

“You’re annoying,” Peter said.

“You can join if you’d like,” Thor says wrapping his arm around Loki.

Tony looked down at Peter. “Hmm..”

“Excuse me!” Peter slapped his hand away.

Loki pouted at Peter. “Please Peter.”

Peter groaned and stamped his foot. “You’re lucky I love you Loki.”

Loki smiled. “Now you have to know the best place for us to do this,” Loki said to Tony.

Tony smirked. “I sure do.”

 

Tony lead them all to a private room in the back of the club. Tony opened the door to a large room with one large hed that could fit six people at least with mirrors all around. The color scheme and lighting gave the room neon red vibe. Peter was actually impressed. He noticed a huge logo with the word Stark.

“Wow!” Loki said running to the bed. He kicked his black shoes off and jumped on the bed. “You _are_ rich.”

Tony gives him a smug smile. “Now Peter,” Tony said to Peter who was till in awe at the room. “You like what you see?”

Peter looked over to Tony and glared quickly. “It’s ok.” He said trying to sound unimpressed. Loki got off the bed and approached Peter. Peter seemed surprised as Loki pulled him to the bed. “Umm…” Loki sat him down.

“Don’t be so awkward,” Loki said before pressing his lips to Peter’s. Peter’s eyes went wide. He was actually kissing his friend.

_Holy shit!_

He kissed back feeling how soft Loki’s lips were. His eyes slowly closed as Loki managed to push his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Loki slowly pushed Peter down as their mouths moved together. Loki lifted up with a smile. Peter pulled Loki back and kissed him.

He could hear Thor getting excited as he undid his pants. Loki lifted up again and wiped his mouth with a smile. Peter couldn’t believe he did such a thing. Loki turned around to Thor and grabbed his belt buckle as he got off of Peter. Peter slowly sat up as Loki took out Thor’s belt from his belt loops and threw the belt down with a SMACK!

Thor looked down at him with a smirk. Loki smiled up and unbuttoned his pants.

While this was happening Peter felt a hand snake around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Tony. “Ew it’s you.”

Tony laughed. “I thought this was suppose to be a good time.”

Peter laughed. “Fuck off.”

“Don’t be a prude!” Loki groaned as he tugged Thor’s pants and boxers down. Peter’s face went red as he watched Loki take Thor’s impressively large manhood into his hand. “I came to have fun Peter.”

Peter looked over to Tony who smirks. “Well you heard him.”

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed Tony down so that he was laying down. He scooted down in between the man’s legs so that he’s on his knees. “You’re a dick.”

“I sure am.” Peter rolled his eyes and undid Tony’s pants.

Loki already had his mouth around Thor’s head as he slowly moved the foreskin up and down his shaft. Thor hissed and gently placed his fingers in Loki’s hair. Loki slowly swallowed more of the man and gently bobbed his head back and forth.

Peter took Tony’s out of his pants and noticed it was already semi-hard. He slowed strokes the older man’s member before licking the tip and sucking on the head. “Fuck….” Tony hissed. “God you’re good.”

Peter took the man’s tool into his mouth. He could hear Loki slowly gagging which only turned him on even more. He lifted up leaving a trail of saliva. He gripped Tony’s base and licked the underside, from bottom to top. Tony lifted up slightly and touched his head, gripping his hair. Peter watched cautiously as the older man lifted up.

“Keep your mouth open.” Peter absentmindedly did so. Tony kept his head in place and used his hair to keep him in place. Peter stuck his tongue out as the man slapped himself against his tongue before he shoved himself into Peter’s mouth causing the boy to gag at first but Tony kept going.

So for the first time Peter was being face fucked. It was painful yet so very _fucking_  hot. He could see Loki in his peripheral vision pulling off of Thor’s with a slurp sound and a gasp. Thor pulled him down and tore Loki’s shirt off and then pulled his skinny black jeans down.

“Shit your mouth is warm,” Tony moaned. Peter pulled him closer urging him to actually put more into it. “You want me to fuck your mouth more, baby?”

Peter nodded around Tony. Without a second thought Tony did just that. He kept his head still once more and thrusted in hard. Peter felt the man’s length go up and down his throat.

Peter slowly felt his crotch ache in his pants. He felt Loki’s hand in his hair and pushed Peter’s head into it more. Peter whined and looked over to Loki who had a menacing smile on his face. Loki gave him a lick across his cheek. Peter felt Loki basically push his head back and and forth on Tony until Tony came into his mouth roughly. “Shit!”

Peter coughed as Tony came hard. Hot and wet liquid from the man’s body ran down his throat and settled in his mouth. Tony pulled out and sat down with a sigh. Peter held the spent seed in his mouth. Loki turned his face towards him and wiped Peter’s tears before kissing him. Loki used his tongue to take Tony’s liquids from Peter’s mouth to his. He used his hands to undo Peter’s pants. Once Loki took some of it he swallowed it down.

“Swallow,” Loki demanded with a dark voice. Peter did so. “Good boy.” He pulled Peter’s shirt off.

Before he knew it he was completely naked with Loki. Thor took Loki up and pushed him on to the bed and pulled him a little to the edge so that his bottom was at the edge of the bed. Thor with out a second thought placed his flat tongue against Loki’s opening and licked up with one long stripe. Loki seemed to be completely blissed out as Thor stuck his tongue into his body.

While that happened Tony pushed Peter over the bed, his face on the bed and ass over the edge. Tony pushed his body over Peter weighing him down. Tony shoved two fingers into Peter’s mouth. Peter absentmindedly sucked on the man’s large digits as Tony rubbed his length against Peter’s bottom. He pulled his fingers out and reached behind to slowly pushed both fingers into Peter.

Peter jumped. Tony kept him still and shoved his fingers in more. “You like that don’t you?” Tony asked as Peter moaned into the bed.

“More…” Tony’s fingers scrapped against prostate gently. Peter’s legs shook. “Oh do that again!”

Tony did just that. Peter didn’t like this man but he couldn’t deny he was good. He pushed back on the man’s finger’s. Tony yanked his head up by his hair and mercilessly fingered him.

Peter reached in between his own legs and began slowly stroking his throbbing and leaking sex. Tony reached in between Peter’s legs as well and took over feeling the hot and pulsing member in between Peter’s thighs. Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s ear and whispering darkly, “Fuck you’re hot.”

 

Once Thor was finished brutalizing Loki's throat he turned the smaller male around and positioned himself towards Loki’s entrance and pushed in. Loki screamed out trying to get use to the massive girth.

Thor quickly kissed Loki to hide his scream as he roughly stretched due to his large manhood. Thor slowly moved thrusted into him letting him feel him some more.

“Don’t be gentle,” Loki said pulling away from the man’s kiss. “Fuck me.” This drove Thor over the edge. Thor lifted Loki’s bottom up and rammed into the smaller man. Loki’s aching member leaked precum as the man rutted him. Thor’s hand gripped Loki’s throat slightly squeezed. Loki touched his arm feeling the muscles and veins.

He actually smiled up at him. “Choke me.”

Thor squeezed his throat harder. “God you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” Loki pushed back on the man, meeting each and every one of his thrusts. 

Tony, meanwhile, was pulling his fingers out of Peter. He slowly positioned his tip over Peter’s member and slowly pushed in. Peter paused and bit his lip. “No it’s gonna hurt.”

Tony stopped. “You’re right,” Tony said with a smile. He pushed in with one go.

Peter gasped and gripped the covers. “You asshole!” But still he let Tony shove himself in with one hard push. 

Tony lifted Peter up so that he was on the bed more. He pushed Peter’s head down on the bed with his ass still up and his back was arched. Tony lifted one leg up over the bed on the side and pushed into Peter.

Peter bit his lip trying to calm down his loud sounds. Tony moved his hand letting Peter lift his head up and grip the covers.

“Aaah oh god…” Peter let out. Peter slowly rose up as Tony gripped his hips and pulled him back on his member as he thrusted in causing Peter to jolt up only for him to pull him back.

Thor suddenly had Loki in the same position. Both Loki and Peter were on their hands and knees, backs slightly arched as these two men thrusted into them like wild animals. Loki seemed to be use to it as Thor gripped his large hand around his throat from behind. Loki leaned into Peter and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Peter moaned. “Loki…”

“Told you it’ll be fun,” Loki teased as he snaked his tongue into Peter’s warm mouth. They closed their lips together and kissed as Tony and Thor nearly bottomed out.

Thor pulled out of Loki and Tony out of Peter. Loki gave Peter one last kiss before pushing him down playfully.

“Hey big guy,” Tony said to Thor.

Thor lifted his head.

“Don't mind if I have a go with this one?” Tony asked pointing at Loki.

“Not at all.” Tony flipped Loki around so that his bottom was in front of him and member hung in front of Peter’s face. Tony pushed in and Thor of course used Loki’s mouth. Peter took Loki into his mouth causing Loki to slightly buckle.

Tony kept hitting Loki’s prostate hard and mercilessly as Thor used his mouth like a fleshlight. Loki was completely blissed put as Peter sucked on him nearly driving him over the edge.

“You look so fucking good when you have my cock in your mouth,” Thor said roughly making Loki mewl around him.

This lasted until Thor pulled out pulling along a string of saliva. Loki coughed a little. Peter took Loki out of his mouth. Yet Tony kept going. Peter moved from under Loki. Thor moved back and guided Peter’s face to his achingly large sex. Peter felt Thor rub his tip on his tongue. “How about I try you out dear?”

Peter nodded a little too excited as Thor basically shoved himself into his mouth. Peter felt a pair of hands on him, spreading his open. He then felt a tongue touch his sore and slicked entrance. As Thor rammed into his face Loki was rimming him as he, himself was being plunged into with so much force his body was pushed forward like a rag doll.

Loki lifted up. “Oh my…” He then placed his own two fingers into Peter hooking them a bit. Peter felt his eyes roll feeling his whole body shake as Thor fucked his throat and Loki fingered him.

Thor pulled out getting an idea. He lays down and pulled Peter on top. He slowly sinks Peter down onto his length feeling his already precum filled and loose hole. Peter slowly moved up and down, he was already so stretched it barely hurt. But then Tony pulled out of Loki and came behind Peter. His chest pressed against Peter’s bare back. Tony gently placed his head at Peter’s entrance before pushing in slowly along side Thor’s.

“W-wait…oh god!” Peter fell on top of Thor as the two men pushed in rhythmically. “L-Loki…” Peter whined as his vision blurred. Slobber covered his lips, tears stained his cheeks, and all he could do was be roughly stretched and prodded by these two men.

Loki reached in between Peter and Thor. He took a hold of Peter’s shaft moving his hand up and down around it in a tight fist. It was far too much for his body to handle. Tony bit down on his shoulder pushing himself in deeper.

“You like that?” Loki asked biting his lip looking up at Peter. Peter looked into his dark and lust filled green eyes. Peter couldn’t help but nod since he lost the ability to talk.

Loki used his thumb to run over the slit. He lifted up some to kiss Peter before licking his younger friend’s lips tasting the two men on both of their lips.

“It feels so good,” Peter cried out.

“Not so sassy anymore are you?” Tony asked with a laugh. Thor laughed as well.

“He’s pretty cute when he’s being rawed,” Thor laughed.

Loki started to move his hand faster. “You wanna cum?” He asked it in such a mocking tone Peter pouted and whined. "Come on baby cum."

Peter bit his lip trying to hold back yet wanting to cum. His body fought against him not being able to handle the pleasure that was being put on it. Loki’s dark and seductive yet dirty voice slipped into his ears like a snake. “Come on cum,” Loki said before biting his ear lobe. “I know you wanna. Or do you like being fucking by two men?”

Peter pushed back on the two men’s sexes only proving Loki right. Loki took that as a win as he roughly stroked Peter until he came into his hand. Loki took the spent seed that was in his hand and pushed his open palm to Peter’s open mouth. “Lick it up, baby.” Peter did just that tasting his salty cum.

Tony slowly and carefully slipped out and then Tony.

 

Loki and Peter found themselves back on their knees with their mouth’s wide open. Tony was over Peter and Thor over Loki both men urging their cum out. Thor pulled Loki’s face close before he came all.over his face, into his mouth, and in his hair. Loki smiled and swallowed.

Tony made sure he only shot his seed into Peter’s mouth by putting himself into the younger man’s open mouth. As the warm liquid went down his throat Peter swallowed.

Thor and Tony pulled back exhausted. Both men collapsed on the bed.

And just like that Loki was back to being a little shit. He kissed Peter’s cheek and said, “Told you it’ll be fun!”


End file.
